memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Humans (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Humans from the 23rd century. Amerind inhabitants Argelius II bar patrons These two patrons were present in a bar on Argelius II, watching the belly dancer in 2267. ( ) , the second one (played by Paz) wore High Commissioner ' costume from .}} File:Argelius bar patron 1.jpg File:Argelius bar patron 2.jpg Babel Conference delegates Charles Evans' parents The parents of Charles Evans were members of a scientific expedition to planet Thasus in 2252. Their ship crashed, and they were killed along with everyone on board, with the exception of then 3 year old Charlie. ( ) }} Children on library computer tape These children were seen on a memory tape in the USS Enterprise s library computer in 2269, as a representation of Earth life in the 2260s. ( ) File:Human children in boat on Earth.jpg File:Lassie.jpg Deneva colony personnel Deep Space Station K-7 personnel Earth Spacedock personnel Elba II inhabitants Elysian councilor Eve McHuron's brothers The two brothers of Eve McHuron lived on Bootes III. ( ) }} Federation President In 2286, this unnamed Federation President presided over the Council's deliberations concerning the actions of Admiral James T. Kirk, who had hijacked the USS Enterprise and caused an interstellar incident with the Klingons at the . Ultimately, the Council decided to charge Kirk with nine violations of Starfleet regulations. When the Whale Probe approached Earth, transmitting its destructive message into the planet's atmosphere, the President decided to broadcast a planetary distress signal to warn all ships to stay away from Earth. Following the Whale Probe incident (in which Kirk and his crew saved the planet), the President and the Council agreed to drop all but one of the charges against the Enterprise crew, the remaining charge simply resulting in Kirk being demoted to Captain - as he wanted all along - in gratitude for their service to Earth and the Federation. ( ) is named in the novel Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido. The RPG book Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update calls him Alistair Fergus. He also appeared in several issues of [[Star Trek (DC volume 1)|DC's Star Trek]] comics.}} Jame Finney's mother This woman had a daughter with Benjamin Finney, named Jame Finney. She and her daughter both received letters from Benjamin detailing his and James T. Kirk's close friendship. Reading these letters in 2267 changed Jame's mind about James T. Kirk's culpability in her father's apparent death. ( ) }} James T. Kirk's family Nephews These two nephews were the sons of George Samuel Kirk and brothers to Peter Kirk. They, along with George, Peter, and Aurelan Kirk, saw James off on his five-year mission. ( ) McCoy comments in that Peter is the only surviving member of George's family, though this may only be limited to those members on Deneva at the time.|The video game Star Trek: Away Team gives one of these nephews the name of and states that he was visiting family in Iowa during the incident. He later has a and a daughter.|The TOS novel The Last Roundup gives these boys the names Alexander and Julius. The novel The Autobiography of James T. Kirk calls them Joshua and Steven. The comic book story "Bloodline" calls them Marcus and Virgil. The photocomic Sam calls them George and Gregory.}} Uncle James T. Kirk's uncle owned a farm in Idaho in the 2280s. It was at his farm that his nephew Jim met Antonia in 2282. ( ) |Presumably, the uncle would have been the brother of George or Winona Kirk, though it could have been a long time family friend. In 2009's , an was cut from the script and reworked into the stepdad heard in the film.}} Janus VI colony personnel Journalists These six journalists from Starfleet Broadcasting were present at the maiden voyage of the in 2293. They interviewed Captain James T. Kirk, Scotty, and Chekov after their tour aboard the ship. Later they witnessed the destruction of the and the . During the following rescue mission two of them were recruited as nurses and had problems in sickbay controlling a panicked and disoriented El-Aurian survivor named Tolian Soran who demanded to be sent back where he came from. Three of them wore head-mounted video cameras. ( ) File:Enterprise-B journalist 1.jpg|''Played by Tommy Hinkley'' File:Enterprise-B journalist 2.jpg|''Played by John Putch'' File:Enterprise-B journalist 3.jpg|''Played by Christine Jansen'' File:Enterprise-B journalist 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Enterprise-B journalist 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Enterprise-B journalist 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Julian Bashir's great grandfather This man s identity was unknown as of 2373. Sometime around or after 2267, he had a relationship with a Starfleet officer named , possibly the Julian Bashir encountered while trying to stop Arne Darvin's revenge plan aboard the that year. This relationship ultimately lead to Bashir himself being born. Bashir's suggestion that he himself might be this male relative (being possibly destined to become his own ancestor), was dis-proven by the fact that he did not cease to exist upon failing to become acquainted with her during his time travel excursion. ( ) }} Karidian Company of Players Launch spectators These Human civilians watched the christening of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B from the drydock orbiting Earth in 2293 and applauded to this event. ( ) and was [[User:ThomasHL#"The dress"|re-used throughout several Star Trek films and episodes]]. It was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Civilian launch spectator 1 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Civilian launch spectator 2 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Civilian launch spectator 3 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Civilian launch spectator 4 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Civilian launch spectator 5 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Civilian launch spectator 6 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Civilian launch spectator 7 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Civilian launch spectator 8 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Civilian launch spectator 9 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Civilian launch spectator 10 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Maiden voyage officials These four officials were present on the bridge of the USS Enterprise-B in 2293 during the official maiden voyage of the starship. They were interviewed by several journalists and witnessed later the destruction of the SS Lakul and the SS Robert Fox. ( ) File:Enterprise-B official 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise-B official 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise-B official 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Enterprise-B official 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Memory Alpha personnel Merchantman personnel Motherlode inhabitants Official This official was an attache to Federation Central who accompanied Ambassador Robert Fox aboard the for a diplomatic mission to Eminiar VII in 2267. He was last seen slumped in a corner after a fire fight with Eminian guards, having been hit by a disrupter. Whether he lived or died is unknown. ( ) that was later worn by another minor functionary, Arne Darvin, in .}} Omicron colony personnel Christopher Pike's mother The mother of Christopher Pike had a recipe for chicken tuna sandwiches that he was particularly fond of. In 2254, Vina offered him sandwiches made from her recipe in an illusionary Mojave scene. ( ) .}} Planet Q inhabitants Psi 2000 personnel Regula I personnel San Francisco bar visitors Scott's sister This woman was the sister of Montgomery Scott and the mother of Peter Preston, her youngest child. ( ) |The use of "youngest" implies she had more than one child; an elder sister, , features in some novels.|Several non-canon sources have given her the names , , , or , while her husband is either or .}} Sevrin's girl This girl was a follower of Doctor Sevrin. She rejected modern technological life to search for the mythical planet Eden with Sevrin's group. A musician and singer, she played a wheel-shaped, harp-like instrument.( ) Shipyard Bar visitors Starbase 11 personnel Starfleet Headquarters personnel Starnes Exploration Party members Tantalus colony personnel Tarsus IV colonists Terra 10 inhabitans de:Weitere Menschen (23. Jahrhundert) fr:Humains inconnus (23ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Mensen (23e eeuw) Humans (23rd century)